The Downfall Of a Heartless Man
by Perplexity'sDaughter
Summary: COMPLETE! VB Vegeta is a tormented man trapped by his own mind. But can he overcome the shadows and selfish pride threatening to destroy him and accept the only person who can save him? Set in Vegeta's POV during those "3 years" Sex.Cont. & lang.
1. What Dreams May Come

Disclaimer~ I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or any of it's characters. I'm just a penniless writer with a dream. __

AN: This story is set in Vegeta's POV during the time of the "mysterious three years."

__

The Downfall of a Heartless Man

Chapter one

_Acid rain pours down my face as I fly through the empty expanse of the sky. Lightning lashes at my skin and booming thunder tugs at my ears. But I keep going. Not of my own will, but of someone elses. I have no control over my own body movements. Surprisingly, this doesn't anger me. Instead, I peer into the thick blackness beneath me. My eyes widen at what is below._

_ I cannot count the endless heaps of sick, twisted bodies that disease the mangled city I see as I fly overhead.The powerful stench of blood and rotting flesh fills my nose and I hold back the urge to vomit. I try to make out the species of the dead but cannot even tell one body from another. I shrug with indifference.I have seen this more than once. Bah! I have caused this more than once! I continue to scan the debacle below me._

_ The buildings,what few are left, are charred filthy black, and dark smoke billows about them like the Angel of Death.The rest is rubble_. _I doubt whatever left this city in such a disaster left the rest of the planet unscarred. Abruptly, I am stopped._

_ Looking ahead I notice a familiar building that seems to have been hit with no less force than whatever destroyed the city around it. But it remains considerably intact. I can still make out the general shape and appearance of this once grand building. Yes, it was once a palace. That I can tell easily. But why is it so familiar..._

_ Once again the mysterious force pushes me onward and I begin to fly swiftly to the ruins of the palace. As I get closer, my eyes sweep over the steps that lead to entrance of the palace. More of the disgusting bodies are draped over the steps and I finally get close enough to distinguish the species._

_ "Humans." I sneer. " Just a bunch of dirty-" I stop suddenly as I notice tails. Tails just like the one...I have... " Fuck!" I scream realizing exactly who these people are. I shake my head in defiance, not letting myself believe...these can't be saiyans...they just cant be...._

_ Out of nowhere, the hold on my being is released and I fall to the ground. I quickly get up and run over to the body nearest me_._ My heart races and my breath is ragged as I discover the familiar face of the man I once called father._ _I fall to my knees. " This is all your fault!" I scream, holding his face in my hands. "You sick bastard! I am supposed to be king! I am supposed to rule the saiyans! You fucked it all up! You have ended our race! YOU, YOU ,YOU! I hate you!"_ _I let my tyrannical father drop to the ground once again and I stand up, anger coursing through my veins, my blood hot and boiling._

_ I turn quickly as I hear the sound of footfalls behind me._ _It is a woman. A human woman. Her aqua hair whips about her as the wind scourges her body. She wears a simple white dress that crosses over one shoulder and ends just above her knees. It hugs her body and I can easily see her form of perfection beneath. Kami, she is beautiful. She stares at me with these...these piercing blue eyes " Vegeta.." She whispers in a silky voice. "Vegeta....Vegeta.."_

_" Yes, my beautiful goddess?" I answer, practically swooning. "Vegeta?! Vegeta wake up!"_

"Vegeta!!!" the woman screams again, waking me from my dream. I open my eyes and see her face just above mine, a confused look marring her features. "Kami, you're sweating Vegeta. You must have had a bad dream. You were just screamin' and screamin' and I ran up here right away and..." Damn the woman never shuts up. I feel something drip off my face and I wipe my brow. Fuck! She's right, I'm sweating like a beast! I look at her again just in time to hear her next comment. "...and ,Vegeta, you called me your beautiful goddess." she says smirking at me. Damn! I'd been talking in my sleep again. And about her, no less. 

"Bah!" I say pushing the woman out of my face as I sit up. I swing myself out of bed and walk calmly over to her and I whisper in her ear, devoid of all emotion. " You flatter yourself far too much woman." I linger for a moment, inhaling her wonderful female scent. Then, just as calmly, I push past her and out the door. " And where do you think you're going?" She asks following me into the hallway. I ignore her. Kami, she's an annoying- " I said where are you going?!" 

"Woman! I do not have time for your games! Why don't you go play with that dickless piece of shit, Yanguha." This will get her. She hates it when I make fun of that brainless human.

"His name is Yamucha, Vegeta, and besides I broke up with him." Ahh, so that's why she pesters me so. She's lost her pet. Instead of answering her I opt to swing a right into the bathroom but before I close the door, I remind her of her duties. "Don't forget to make my breakfast woman."I say, then I slam the door in her pretty little face. A nice hot shower will cure me of the woman. " Damnit, Vegeta you are such a jackass!" She screams through the door. " And in case you have forgotten, my name is BULMA!"

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~

A little while later, I have begun my training in the Gravity Room. But my concentration is lacking. I cannot keep that damned woman and that dream out of my mind!! _Twsseeee!_ A red line of energy from the sparring bot blasts into my arm. "Shit!" I curse loudly. The blast doesn't hurt but it is one of many I have received from that damned bot today. Cursing again, I send a small purple ki blast from my hand into the bot. _Boom!_ The bot explodes and pieces shoot through the air. I duck a few then give a smirk. That bot wont be doing that again. At least not today anyways. It will take that woman a whole day to build a new one. Not to mention repairing the ones I have burnt out in regular sparring. Ah well, it will give her something to do rather than bug me.

"Yea right." I say walking out of the Gravity Room. Nothing keeps that woman from bugging me. Kami, the woman never stops coming around, asking if I'm alright, if there's anything I need. She's been doing it ever since she offered me to live with her, a few months back. Truth be told, I wouldn't have accepted if she hadn't mentioned the Gravity Room I could train in. Anyways, every time she approaches me I blow her off. But she always comes back. Why does she do that!? Can't she get the picture? Everyone else does. Maybe she's feeble minded.

Nah, she's not feeble, I decide. I'll give her that. If there's one thing that woman isn't, it's stupid. Shit, she designed the entire Gravity Room and bots inside and she built them all to boot. So why doesn't such a smart girl understand that I don't want her around? 

Bah, females. Such weak, useless creatures. They're all the same. They all- "Hey!" screeches a familiarly annoying voice. Apparently, I'd run into the woman while caught up in my thoughts. I hadn't even felt her. " People are walking here!!" She rages, picking herself up from the ground to meet me. I regret to admit the woman is the same height as me. Her striking blue eyes stare into mine as she presses her palms against my chest in a vain effort to push me out of her way. " Do you really think that will work?" I ask chuckling. The fact that this woman thinks that she can so easily push me out of the way is laughable. Yet, at the same time it angers me. Just who does this woman think she is? I should kill her for her disrespect, as I have done every other who has dared to speak to me in such a way. She is always defying me, always getting in the last word.

But something always keeps me from harming her. Something I cannot explain. My anger fades away, as always with this woman. "Vegeta... I ...can....stand...here...all day...pushing you...if...you...really...want...." she pants, still trying to move me out of the way. And I know she'll stand there all day until either I move, or she moves me. The latter unlikely to ever happen, I gently take her palms from my chest and silently walk past her. 

Once again I save the woman from utter destruction at my own hands and I don't even know why.

AN: hey I hope you guys like this story so far. I know there are tons of those "three years" stories out there but I just had to write my own. Anyways, this is my first fan fic so please, have mercy!! Plus I'd appreciate it if you'd review! I accept constructive criticism in any form except flamers. Next chapter should be up soon!! Thanks for reading!~Melissa a.k.a. Perplexity'sDaughter.


	2. Loosing Control

Disclaimer: eh we all know I don't own a dern thang.

The Downfall of a Heartless Man

Chapter 2

  
  


That night ,at what the humans call "supper", the woman's father announces that he has very important business engagements in "The States" or some such, and that his wife is going along. The woman is somewhat upset by this. "...but Dad!! Why can't I come with you?! I know just as much as you do about the new prototype and..." Oh Kami, there she goes again with that incessant complaining and her ungodly loud voice. " Honey, you know we can't leave our...ahem... _houseguest_ here all by himself and..." The old man trails off as he looks up at me with a sloppy smile. I smirk. He reeks of human fear.

I look over at the woman who is babbling something about "pretentious saiyan princes" and "food shortages" and decide that I can no longer bear the sound of her voice. I stand up and walk of the room to continue my training.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~

Many hours and many newly destroyed bots later, I walk out of the Gravity Room after another intense training session. I chuckle evenly as I recall the way the woman's face had turned an unflattering shade of red when she discovered the bots I destroyed earlier today. My my, my, the woman could kick up a row when she wanted. I chuckle again as I walk into the house.

_Grrrrrr_. Confound this damn saiyan appetite. I glance at the digital clock on the wall. _1:53_ _AM_ Hmpf, I'd been training for nearly 8 hours since my last meal. _Clack, Clack. _A sound comes from the food storage area (apparently called a "kitchen") and I walk slowly in to see the woman's head in the fridge as she rummages through it.

"Hungry are we, woman?" I ask crossing my arms and smirking at her as I lean on the doorway. "AHHH!" she screeches, jumping up and bumping her head on the top of the fridge.

What a silly woman. She stands up and gives me her most angered look she can manage while holding her forehead with her hand. I cock my eyebrow at her as I notice what she's wearing. A pair of red cotton shorts that shows off her shapely milk-colored legs and a black lacy garment that is obviously meant to hold her full, round breasts. Her aqua hair is pulled up into a knot on the top of her head and a few pieces have fallen down to frame her beautiful face. 

Once again, those shocking blue eyes stare into mine like she can see right through me. Like she knows exactly what I'm thinking. Bah, she doesn't see a damn thing. I keep my face emotionless as always, as I was taught by my father, and I say to her "You should be more careful ,woman. Who's gonna cook all my meals while your parents are away if you are too busy hitting your precious little human head on fridges the whole time?" 

" Fuck you Vegeta." she growls. Mmmm feisty. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't remind me about the fact that I have to spend the next three months alone with you. Starting tomorrow." WHAT?! Three months!!! alone with this....this...woman!! My eyes are wide as I walk briskly over to her and grab her arm. " What do you mean three months woman?" I spit at her, losing all control. I CANNOT be alone with the woman for that long... "Let go of me you jerk!" she screams, trying to yank her arm from my grip. " I said! LET G-" I let go of her just as she yanks again, sending her flying through the air. She falls flat on the floor and, slamming her head against the tiles. 

Serves her right, the little bitch I say to myself. I expect her to get up and begin screaming at me again. But she doesn't. The woman just lays there on the floor with her eyes closed. What is she doing!? I walk over to her, planning to snatch the woman from the ground when I notice a small pool of blood around her head.

The breath is stolen from my lungs and my heart begins pounding in my ears. I've hurt her! Kami, I've hurt the woman! Without hesitating, I lean down and quickly and pick her up from the ground as gently as possible. Her blood drips down my arms as I run out of the house and through the yard. There's a reagan tank near the Gravity Room. "What have I done?" I pant. When I reach the reagan tank I frantically rip the clothes from her limp body and put her inside the healing blue liquid. I place a shaky hand on the reagan tank and I rest my forehead against the cold glass. My heart is racing and my mind is spinning around in circles trying to add together what just happened. But before I can reach a conclusion everything goes dark and I slip into a deep sleep.

~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ I finally awaken to the sound of the reagan tank beeping in my ears. The woman must be healed. I stand up and walk over to the control panel of the tank. I put in the right calculations and soon enough, the beeping stops. A let out a breath of air, then look up into the tank. Kami, the woman is beautiful. Even with the breathing mask over her face. Her aqua hair is floating above her in the liquid and I have to step back a little as I sweep my eyes over her fully naked body. It's almost too much to take in.

I shake my head out of unnecessary thoughts. This is no time to thinking about such things. Soon, I have the woman out of the tank and I wrap her in one of the towels I have seen her place in a closet near the Gravity Room. 

I pick her up in my arms and I fly her swiftly to her window on the second floor of the house. Her soft skin rubs against my arms as I lay her in her large bed and pull the covers over her. I shiver from the undeniable contact. Kami, how I would like to...I stop myself. 

I look at the clock at her bedside table. _5:47 AM_ Her parents will be up soon. I force myself from the bed and into my own room. When I finally close my eyes for the night ( or rather morning) I find myself replaying the entire scene over and over in my head. I can't remember ever feeling so strongly about saving some ones life, much less actually feeling the need to. What made me do it? What made me save that annoying woman? I can't be around her anymore. She causes too many emotions and emotions are for weak men. I should have let her die there. I should have let her rot. What is wrong with me?! She already distracts me while I train..and it's even worse when I dream...stupid bitch.

I have to get out of here before that woman kills me.

With that, I get out of bed and fly out of my window not really knowing where im going, but with intentions of never seeing that blue haired woman again.

  
  


AN: ok I just want to say thanks for all those who reviewed! I know this sounds dorky but I got so excited when I found out someone actually read and liked it!! I went straight to work writing this next chapter and I hope yall like it. I know it sounds like Vegeta is way out of character but you'll see soon that it was just a lapse of judgement. Anywho, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! Thanks! ~ Melissa a.k.a Perplexity'sDaughter


	3. Fighting with Reality

Disclaimer: this is the last time I'm gonna write this so for all of you who don't know...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (well...unless you count my boyfriend...he he snicker snicker Ü)

AN: The beginning of this chapter has a little bloody imagery that might disturb some readers. So take this into consideration before you read. Thanks.

The Downfall of a Heartless Man

Chapter 3

How long have I been flying? Days? Weeks? Months? I can't really say. Nights have blurred into days. But soon my saiyan hunger over powers all other thoughts. Besides one...damn that woman! Damn her for making my feel! Damn her for causing so much trouble! Even now I cannot get her out of my mind. Even now I want to...I close my eyes, forcing myself not to think of that fucking woman. 

Hunger grips at me again. I haven't eaten since that last meal with the woman and her parents. I look below me and scan the ground. I am flying above a lush, green forest, no doubt full of fat, tasty beasts ripe for the killing. I need to kill. I need to see that all knowing fear of death burning in their eyes...someone's eyes...anyone's eyes. If not that damned woman then someone will feel my wrath!

I slowly reduce the ki I have powered beneath me to keep my flying, and I readily set foot on the ground. I am anxious for the kill. I noticed a plump looking beast with horns about 30 yards ahead when I was landing. Ah my prey. I can smell the beast. I can smell its raw meat even know, dripping with crimson blood as I devour every last morsel. My mouth waters.

My saiyan hunting instincts begin to set in as I sneak up on my prey. I can feel my blood heating up in anticipation, my mind clearing of all the poison the woman has filled my entire being with. I smirk. That woman cannot reach me here. Her sorcery cannot cause me to forget this. THIS is what I live for. THIS is what I long for, what every Saiyan longs for.

I close my eyes. I can feel the warmth radiating from my prey's body as it's blood flows through its veins. Then, with no warning, I pounce on my prey. _ENNHHHH! ENNNHHHH_! The beast brays in defiance as I swing my arms around it's slender neck. Mmm victory is so near. I look into the beast's eyes, wanting to see it. I have to see it.

I throw my head back in ecstasy. The power of the look in those eyes...it feels so good.

Then, without hesitating another moment, I snap the beast's neck. I can wait no longer. I NEED to feed, I NEED to take back what's rightfully mine. My Saiyan pride. That woman was so close to stripping me of it.

I rip the beast's flesh from its bones and I begin eating, relishing it all. Tendons, muscles, even the organs. I cannot stop. The intense need is blinding my vision. I will eat that woman away. I don't need her.

Soon there is nothing left of my prey. I have licked every last drop of blood from it's carcass, but I am not filled. I am not satisfied with this one lowly animal. I need more. And so, I go on a mad rampage, killing every thing in sight, every last breathing creature in this forest.

My sick mind has become lost to emotions. Emotions that even now, I know are brought on by the memories of that woman. Somewhere inside myself, in a place I didn't know exists, I know my true need is for her. For her blue eyes and her soft skin. I can't hope that the woman would accept me after what I did to her... but I truly hunger for her long smooth legs and her full breasts and her compassion.

But most of all for her love.

~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~

It's been nearly two months since that day...that day that will burn in my mind until the end of time. I disgust myself. I can feel bile rising in my throat, threatening me every time my mind replays the scenes of my disgrace. I let myself go... I couldn't control my own actions, couldn't stop my own hands...my own blood lust...

I shake my head as I push back the burning thoughts from my conscience. My dishonor has not gone unpunished. I look down to see the still burning scar on my chest. It's the newest addition to the many I already posses, but the only self-inflicted one. So far. 

My training is becoming quite pathetic. I've been living in the damned forest for so long... I can feel myself growing weaker each day and it's fast becoming more than I can take. I'm sure that baka Kakkarot is already ten times the strength he was on Namek. I CAN'T let that weak fool surpass me! I have to train! I have to become a Super Saiyan! I am the Prince of the Saiyans! I should have all the power! What am I so fucking afraid of? A little human woman?!

I need that Gravity Room. I don't care how many blue haired woman get in my way, nothing is going to stop me from my training! NOTHING! I can already feel uncontrollable anger begin stirring in me. I ignore it, however, and make my way out of this cursed place. Pushing a small amount of ki beneath me, a rise from the ground. Soon I am too high to clearly make out the forest, even with my superior Saiyan eyesight. That is just fine with me. I'd rather not ever see that place again. I don't know what has kept me there so long. 

I chuckle lightly as I increase my speed and the ground whips past me. It seems that lately I've been making many promises to leave horrid places and never return. But I'm certain that this time I won't be coming back.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

It took me nearly three weeks flying at my fastest speed. But I finally made it back to the Capsule Corp. and my beloved Gravity Room. As soon as I reach my destination I find myself over powered by the scent of the woman. Kami, she is everywhere. It's been so long. With all the strength I can muster, I fly to the balcony on the second floor where my room is. Her room is right beside mine. I curse myself as my eyes wander to her balcony. Her window is open and I can easily see her small body wrapped in an endless amount of covers as she slumbers in her bed close to the window. I can hear her deep rhythmic breathing from where I stand at my own balcony. Mmm, Kami how I would like to wrap my arms around that body...kiss those perfect full lips...I could watch her sleep peacefully like that until the end of time. 

"Shut up you damn fool." I mutter to myself sharply. "She's just a damn woman!" But I can't deny what my mind concluded that day in the forest. I need her. More than life itself. But I can never act on such feelings. I'm a Saiyan Prince, not some filthy third class baka like Kakkarot. I was intensely disturbed when I discovered the fool had taken a human as a mate and had even had a sickening little brat with her, but it wasn't surprising. It's quite normal for those of lower class to mate, especially for love. But royalty?! Never. We are allowed to mate only for the purposes of an heir and even then we do not get to choose the woman.

Not that I even have a chance of that now. After what happened to Vegetasei...oh bah! I don't need a mate! Let that fool Kakkarot carry on what's left of our race! I won't dare see the blood of any heir of mine mingled with any other pathetic species! We have been dishonored enough . I have been dishonored enough.

Turning sharply I walk into my room. I'm sick of thinking about that damn woman. She is always troubling my thoughts. 

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

The next morning I awaken to the smell of that wonderful human food called pancakes. Ahh, it's been far too long since I have eaten a decent meal. I am reluctant to rise from the bed and meet the woman face to face for the first time in months after what happened... but in the end my growling stomach gets the better of me.

First, however, I make my way to the bathroom to clean myself. I have not taken a proper shower in months. I can't even imagine how sickening I must smell. I have grown accustomed to my smell but I know the woman won't. " Not that I care." I growl to myself.

The hot shower banishes all of my inhibitions and soon I make my way down the stairs. I follow the delicious smell of the food right into the kitchen where the woman stands over the metal appliance used to cook food. I can hear something sizzling in the pan she is holding by the long black handle.

All of the emotions I thought I had pushed aside come rushing back to the surface as I watch the woman cooking and hear her hum a little tune under her breath. She wears a cloth wrapped around her waist( that I have come to know is an apron) and a tight pair of jeans and a small bright pink shirt that hugs her petite frame. Her feet are bare and she wiggles her pink toes every once in a while. Kami, my head is spinning. I find it hard to breathe as I realize how close she is.

I surprise myself by actually being able to speak. "Woman." I grunt. Damn! Why do I always have to be so damn harsh? She yelps and turns around so that now I can fully see her beautiful face. Her aqua hair whips about her head and her bright blue eyes widen with shock.

"Vegeta?" she breathes, not believing. Shock turns to anger as her eyes alight with fire. " Where have you been?! Kami, I've been worried sick thinking something horrible had happened!" The woman was worried...about me? After what I did I was sure... "Woman you know good and well nothing on this weak ass planet could hurt me." "Well then what happened? Why did you leave without telling me? Where did you go?" She seemed hurt that I had left her. Did she not know? Was the woman completely oblivious to what happened that night? " Woman, what I do is my own business." "Well it's my business when you live in my house and leave me all alone for five months!" she screams giving me a stern look. Her hands are on her hips and she is shaking with rage. Wait..something didn't sound right...five months?

" You can't lie to me woman, I know your parents came back after three months." " They had to stay longer due to some technical malfunction or other. Vegeta, what happened? Just tell me why you left." She pleaded softly. The woman... she had been scared...afraid that I was never coming back. " I know what happened that night Vegeta." She said quietly, looking down at her feet. " And I also know that you saved me. I don't think you meant to hurt me...you just let your anger get the better of you..." She finally looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes that were full of hot tears...for me... " I forgive you Vegeta." She whispers.

She forgives me? WHY?! What have I done to deserve her forgiveness? NOTHING! I ran away from her, ran away for months like a coward, too afraid to face her. Too afraid to face myself. Emotions I cannot name swim through me like wildfire. Why was she doing this to me? Why? My mind is telling me it was wrong...so wrong to feel this way. But something else...my heart maybe? It is telling me that this is what I had wanted since I first laid eyes on the blue haired angel on Namek. She fees something for me. She cars enough to forgive me. She cares...

But as always my prideful Saiyan mind is far stronger than my small Saiyan heart. "What makes you think that I WANT you to forgive me you stupid bitch?! The only reason why I have kept you alive so long is because I don't want to have to deal with that dumbass Kakkarot. I know he would have a fit if I harmed his precious little friend." I sneer at her. At first the woman seems confused. She doesn't understand me eh? " Don't you get it woman!? I don't need your forgiveness so fuck off before I blast you into oblivion!" 

Then whatever confusion she had left her. But she wasn't angry. She was hurt. Tears spill down her beautiful face. I don't think she even knows what to say. It's the first time I've ever seen the woman not bite back. It bothers me.

Wiping her tears from her face she walks silently past me. I don't turn around to watch her go up the stairs. I can't look at her. When I know she is out of sight I fall to the ground, my head in my hands. Something close to regret courses through my veins. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" I rage. What have I done? Whatever feelings the woman had for me are gone. But isn't that what I wanted? For the woman to leave me alone and let me train? Wasn't it what I wanted?? 

Wasn't it?

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

AN: Wow! I'm really proud of this chapter actually. Heh heh heh, I think I've just about brushed the surface of Vegeta's serious personality flaws. But! There is always hope! Oh yea I really want to thank BlueSiren74 for all the help. She writes great stuff so you should check it out. She's on my fave. Author's list. Anyways DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks~Melissa a.k.a Perplexity'sDaughter


	4. Reconciliation

AN: OOOOOOOK let us begin, shall we?* Whimsical music plays in the back ground*Oh yea I'm so ready! whimsical music has nothing to do with this story I'm just a little tired. Excuse that outburst will you? Ü oh yea and thanks to ccfleursdelys for tellin me about the little mistake with it taking Vegeta a whole 3 weeks to get back to the Capsule Corp. I'm ashamed to say it wasn't a typo, just me being really dumb! WHOOPS! 

The Downfall of a Heartless Man

Chapter 4

An entire year passes by. The woman ignores me like I have one of those revolting human diseases that she might catch, and I in turn treat her the same. She doesn't ask me stupid questions or watch me through the window in the G.R. while I train or beg me to view one of those boring human television shows on those impossibly small screens like she used to. She won't even occupy the same room as me. In fact, the only proof I have that she exits is her intoxicating scent that seems to emanate from every inch of the house.

I know she doesn't retreat my presence because she is afraid of me. She has never been afraid of me, not even when I threatened to kill her. I know she hates me. I know she cannot stand to even breathe the same air as I do. At times I am angered by her obvious disgust of me. I am the Saiyan Prince! I am far superior to that bitch and every other creature on this planet! She should bow to my knees and kiss the feet of the man who is going to save her puny people from the Androids!

Then I remember that this is exactly what I asked of her, demanded even. For once the woman obeys without giving any lip. But in the dark recesses of my mind I wish she would ignore me like every other time I demanded her to leave me be. I wish she would have given me a little giggle and said " Oh Vegeta, you don't mean it. I know you just loooove having me around." Just like she always did.

I believed if I could ignore the woman and her antics for a time, whatever sick obsession I hold for her would go away, just cease to exist.

I was wrong. The obsession seems to increase as the days wear on; my every waking thought is spent calculating ways to see her beautiful face again. I can't train, I can't eat, I can't sleep. I can't live. There is not a moment in the day I don't wish that she were mine. Kami, if only my foolish pride didn't always get in the way!

_Creeeeek, bom_. My superior hearing picks up the sound of a hover vehicle door closing outside and I stop my vigorous training to see who it is. Not that I really give a shit. I need a break anyway. I walk outside and a familiarly nauseating scent drifts through the air. Yamucha?! What the fuck is THAT imbecile doing here again?! I quickly push myself from the ground and begin to float overhead.

I watch solicitously as the moron struts to the door and rings the bell to the house. He has this wide obnoxious grin on his face that makes my skin crawl with utter disgust. "Who is it?" I hear the woman call sweetly as she opens the door. Her face wrinkles in confusion as she recognizes his detestable face. Ha! I knew she wouldn't welcome the fool! "Yamucha? What are YOU doing here? We broke up remember? Almost a year and a half ago." she reminds him. "Awe babe, I know I just...well...I..." he takes her hands in his and begins to spew a string of pathetic lies. " I miss you babe and wait! Wait! Let me finish before you go. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry! It's been hell without you Bulma." What a fucking loser! I smirk and wait for the inevitable words to come from the woman's mouth. She won't take that idiot back, I know she won't. " Oh Yamucha! I've been so lonely around here lately! Mom and Dad just got back from a really long trip a few months ago and that ... that jerk Vegeta never comes around, I swear he just trains day and night in that damn G.R. and any way, I've missed you too!" My mouth drops open in awe. WHAT?! She missed HIM! How can that be? 

What did you honestly expect her to say? I sneer at myself. "Oh sorry, I don't care about you, I'm in love with Vegeta!" Ha! Never. And the way she said my name...with such vehemence. I could practically feel the poison drip from her tongue. She wanted him, that weakling, that incompetent fool. What the fuck do I care? I don't! They can both rot together on this fucking hell hole of a planet!!

I resume my training in the G.R. while brooding on the thoughts of that boy putting his vile hands all over her body, touching her, forcing himself inside her. My stomach lurches as my mind easily puts images to thoughts. I shudder unconsciously as I recognize the familiar sense of betrayal burning at my core. When I was under the control of that loathsome creature Freiza, betrayal was not an unusual thing. I quicky grew accustomed, if not expectant, to the possibility of it. It didn't affect me. But this woman forces me to feel it again. And it does affect me, in a way I can't explain.

~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~

Sweat pours down my body. I've been training for hours, my mind in a swirl of confusion as I compel myself to forget the maniacal thoughts pounding in my head. I keep pushing my limits farther and farther hoping that soon only the physical pain will be left. I have never felt emotional pain and I'm not sure what it means, but there's no doubt that this is it. This feeling complete loss, this deep endless hole in the center of my being; this is emotional pain.

All of my life I have made myself closed to such things, to such inconveniences. I was taught at an early age that feeling anything other than anger in battle was a disgrace and would make me susceptible to weakness. But all my years of resolve added together, of feeling nothing but anger and malice, is a small comparison to the overwhelming feelings the woman bring alive in me every day.

That is why she is so dangerous, a threat to my existence; she goes against everything I have ever known, ever believed in. Yet, at the same time, it's her most intriguing quality. She is unlike anyone else; I can never quite figure her out. She can burn holes in the shells of your false identity and force you to become who you really are. But even after all your faults and flaws have been exposed to the world, and your name becomes distasteful in your own mouth, she will take you back.

You will tear at yourself a thousand times over, clawing at your own mind to figure her motives. But in the end her only motive is compassion. And for me, the most uncompassionate, undeserving, and uncaring man in the entire universe, it is like kryptonite. 

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~

My breath comes in wheezing gasps as I teeter on the edge of extreme exhaustion. I can take no more. I know good and well that pushing my worn body any farther won't give me any more benefit so, somewhat reluctantly, I end my training. Unbearable pain shoots through every inch of my body, but I ignore it. Pain is the proof that I have gained strength.

Sighing wearily I decide the best way to ease the pain is a full stomach and a hot shower. I heard towards the kitchen but stop myself when I hear a soft voice coming from the den. "Yamucha...stop...please..." The beating of my heart halts viciously as I realize it is the woman with that festering pile of shit. I don't know what to do. My vision becomes clouded and my heart begins to beat again, racing frantically. " Stop Yamucha!" she repeats again, much firmer. WHAT is he doing to her?! To MY woman?!

Without thinking, I stalk angrily to the den shoving aside anything and everything that gets in my way. He is on top of her on the couch, one hand pinning her arms above her head, the other trying to pry her legs open. " Come on baby, you want this I know you want this." he says huskily. Her eyes are wide with fear and her shirt is torn on one side, revealing a milky white breast with a sick purple bruise. Maddened rage replaces all reasonable thought as I realize that HE put that mark on her!! HE dared to harm MY woman!! I grab for the foul creature with savage intentions of ripping him apart. He won't live through this night, of that I am certain. But a desperate shout cuts me off.

"NO! Don't do it Vegeta please!" she begs me. The boy's head quickly snaps around and he releases her arms when he sees my glaring eyes looking is his direction. "He deserves to die! He as going to force you woman, or are you that naive?" I ask in a low growling tone. " Why don't you mind your own fucking business _APE_?!" he snarls jumping from the couch and into fighting stance. " Are you really so eager to die again boy?" I ask smirking at his foolishness. " NO! Stop it!" shouts the woman forcing her way between the boy and I. She holds up one hand in defiance and the other clutches a small blanket around her chest to cover her naked breast. " Yamucha! Leave!" she screams flashing a deadly gaze in his direction. " But Bulma...I...I..." " Just leave. And if I ever see you here again I swear by Kami ,Yamucha, I will let Vegeta do whatever he wants with you." She says calmly. He stands there a moment more in complete awe. " I said LEAVE!" She cries again, hate present and full in her voice. He runs away like a frightened dog with his tail between his legs, as the human saying goes.

The woman stands rigidly there like a statue, as if in a trance. Tears roll slowly down her face as her resolve melts away. " Vegeta? Why did you do that? Why did you try to help me?" she asks softly, her face still turned away from me. " I don't know." I answer honestly. Finally she turns and looks at me, her cerulean eyes burning into me, searching intently for answers. " I thought you hated me." she says simply. " I do." I say even softer than her, hoping I sound convincing. She nods her head in understanding, but I know she doesn't believe me. She has seen through my mask. Sighing heavily, she walks silently to the stairs. I keep my back to her, not wanting her to see the anguish on my face. Why didn't I just tell her? I ask berating myself cruely. The sound of her footsteps on the wooden stops for a moment. "Thanks Vegeta." she whispers sincerely and continues up the stairs, her quiet footfalls slowly dying away.

~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~

AN: Ching Ching! Another chapter finished to perfection. Muah, Muah! Just kidding, Sorry about the bragging lol. Big thanks to all the people who reviewed I am really, really thankful! Ok that's just about enough with the double words. Anyways so yea I hope you liked the chapter ( short, I know) but PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks~Melissa


	5. We invite you, Vegeta, to the ball

AN: Sorry about the wait. Busy weekend, a little sick. You know how it is. Anyway, enjoy! Ü

  


The Downfall of a Heartless Man

Chapter 5

The woman, it seems has put all of our past indiscretions behind her. She treats me the same as she did..._before_, but a little different as well. I notice she is always staring at me and when I look back at her, she glances away at something else. Her face reddens, not with anger, but with a different emotion all together. It took me a few times to recognize it, but when I did, I was surprised. _Embarrassment?_ From her? It is almost too outrageous to believe. Ah, but I suppose all creatures succumb to it everyone once in a while, even the strongest. __

She also gets up in the morning _before_ I do to cook my breakfast, which is something she didn't do before. As I understand it, 3 AM is an unusual time to get up for humans, but she does it with a small (and considerably weary) smile. Of course, she goes straight back to bed as soon as she's done, but I have to admire her.Ah, but I admire everything about her. __

Sometimes I fool myself into thinking the woman has developed some sort of attraction to me. Why else would she go out of her way to please me? But then I remember that she is only doing this to help me train harder so that I can defeat the Androids.That's all. She doesn't love me. She can't!

Can she?

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~ 

  


A few days after that fateful night, I am awakened that morning by her familiarly irritating, but lovely, voice. "Vegeta!!" the woman screeches from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!!" I groan and glance at the clock with a scowl. 7 AM!! What the hell?! I should have been up four hours ago! 

I jump from the bed and rush through the exceedingly time-consuming tasks of showering and tail-grooming. When I finally make it down the stairs and into the kitchen I am startled to find the whole damn family _INCLUDING _Kakkarot, his bitch, and his brat seated at the table waiting for me. My anger and frustration bubbles. "Oh Vegeta! I thought you'd never wake up!" the woman squeals, looping her arm through mine. "What the hell is going on here woman, and why did you wake me up so damn late?!" I demand quietly through clenched teeth. " Oh, I just thought you would enjoy some company and you need some rest Vegeta honestly..." I stop listening as I realize how close she is to me, and I momentarily go dizzy from her touch. Her soft, warm skin and smouldering blue eyes tempt me to take her right there. 

Then I notice the uncomprehending stares of everyoneand I push her away. But I am gentle. I don't want to hurt her.

" Uncle Veggie!" shrieks Kakkarot's half- breed brat as he swings his short arms around my legs. I stand aghast as the rest of the room bursts with laughter. The only thing that keeps me from killing the damned boy is the stern look in the woman's eyes. 

" Gohan!" screams Kakkarot's woman pointing a judging finger in the brat's direction. "Gohan, you know better!"

" Awe Mom, I was just joking." he whines, then looks up at me with a wide grin and winks. He backs away and sits back down at the table by Kakkarot. " So Vegeta, how's the training going?" asks the baka. What is with these people?! What makes them think that I speak to such low class creatures as themselves?! They have gone mad!

Yet, I must be even madder because I answer him. " Wouldn't you like to know Kakkarot?" I goad impishly. He laughs heartily and I realize that I have gone dangerously soft since living in this damned house. If I had any sense whatsoever I would leave this crowded kitchen and begin my already delayed training.

But as unsettling as it seems, I stay. Mostly for the company of the woman and the food, but also for something else. Comradery. Yes, I have fought in many battles along side Kakkarot and it is not unusual for Saiyans to bond with their battle partners _and_ their sickening families. No matter how revolting or annoying they may be. But, the feelings do not go beyond that. We are not _friends_, not _buddies_. Just comrades. 

I gaze listlessly at everyone around the table as they take turns speaking, but I don't join in their laughter and conversations. I simply observe and eat. Sometimes they will speak about something interesting, such as when the woman and her scatter brained father debate about increasing the G.R's power tenfold, allowing me to train even harder and more thoroughly. The woman cringes at that. " He already trains enough!" she argues hotly. I smirk inwardly. She worries about me too much.

But most of the time Kakkarot's woman is blathering about the brat's schoolwork and "how wonderful" he is doing. I snort at this. They fawn over that damn child far too much. He's liable to get an even BIGGER head than he already has.

I chuckle a few times at their amazing capacity to talk about nothing for so long, but no one seems to notice except the woman. She smiles at me then turns back to intently listen to that infernal harpy as she explains the "importance of discipline when raising a child".

I've had enough of this. I'm wasting precious training time. _ERRRRRRRR_. The wooden chair scrapes violently against the floor as I push myself out fo the seat. Everyone grimaces and stops their chattering to look up at me. The woman quickly jumps up and grabs my arm. "Where are you going mister?" she whispers almost seductively in my ear. 

I smirk at her as I try to figure out exactly what she means by that tone in her voice. I'm interrupted by the woman's mother as she walks up to me smiling vacantly. There is no brain in that woman's head, I'm sure of it. " Bulma dear, aren't you going wash up before you take Vegeta shopping? You can't go anywhere like that and your hair..." I snap my head around to glare at the woman's mother. 

Seeing my obvious anger, the woman smiles sweetly and pushes her mother away. " Uh Mom, I haven't really asked yet and uh..." " You haven't asked yet? Well what's taking you so long dear? Go ahead, ask him."

The woman bites her lip in embarrassment and I almost forget where I am and what I'm doing. Kami, I wish I could bite that lip... but the sound of her voice knocks me out of thought. "Well Vegeta...there's this ball...the Satan City Capsule Corp. Ball... and well, of course, the Capsule Corp. is hosting it so it won't be far away, and it's a big thing where you dress up ya know? Well you probably don't know I mean, I'm sure they didn't have this sort of thing on Vegeta-sei..." she rambles frantically. I can smell her nervousness.

She continues on for quite sometime. " Well you see, I was wondering..." What the hell is she getting at?! Kami, if she doesn't hurry up... "Vegeta, willyougototheballwithme?" she practically shouts at me. I squint my eyes in confusion and the woman looks desperately at her mother who snaps out of an apparent daze. " Oh dear," she begins, collecting her thoughts. " What she's trying to say is will you go to the Satan City Ball with her?"

Dress up? Ball? What does it mean?! And she wants me to go with her...like a slave escort?! The Prince of Saiyans is SLAVE to no one!

" Oh me! You don't know what any of this means do you, Vegeta dear?" the woman's mother asks stupidly. " You see a ball is a sort of formal thing..." "Like a political meeting." chimes in Kakkarot. "... and you dress in your best clothes and look as nice as you possibly can...to sort of _impress _everyone..." "Oh...well, it's not meant to impress people Vegeta, you just sort of go to make a statement. The Ball is Capsule Corps. way of saying we appreciate the city; the people come looking their best to say in turn, that they appreciate us." explains the woman's father.

I understand the function of the _ball_; there were many of these sort of meetings on Vegeta-sei. But what does any of it have to do with me...and the woman...going together?

" And when you go," continues her father when he notices I'm still confused, " It is custom to bring a date with you. Um...a sort of companion...um... help me out here Goku." pleads the man. " Oh, a sort of _mate. _Notreally a permanent one, but just for the night."

Hmm, the woman and I mates...only for one night. I look up and see everyone surrounding me like starving dogs, anxious for food. But the woman stands on the far side of the room with her hands covering her face in shame and defeat. " So, is that a yes or a no?" asks the woman's mother softly.

I know what she is expecting; I know what they are all expecting. After all, I'm the pompous Saiyan Prince/ mass murderer, not some sweet-eyed-soft-hearted school boy. They presume they have me figured out, that they know who I am.

They presume too much.

I am not a simple minded man to be easily calculated and followed! No one knows who I am! No one presumes to know what goes on in MY mind! HA! As if it were possible!

And so, I do the one thing that will undoubtedly have them all gasping in awe and amazement. I do the one thing the all least expect, especially the woman.

I say yes.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~

AN~ ewww short. But the next chapter will be long ( well for me anyways ) and _eventful_!Now there's a word for you!See you next chapter!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks!!!~Melissa__

  
  
  
  



	6. Overcoming

AN: big thanks to all the reviewers!! I love ya!! 

The Downfall of a Heartless Man

Chapter 6

"I am NOT wearing THAT!" I rage as I look into the full length mirror and see the reflection of a proud Saiyan warrior confined in this...what did the woman call it? Ah, a_ tuxedo_. I detest the thing. " Oh Vegeta, you looook..." she pauses a moment and a look of sheer joy spreads across her beautiful face."...You look HANDSOME!" she bursts wildly giving a little squeal. "This is the one!" she orders the serving man. "George, I want this one! Have it bagged up and put on my card!" Once the hideous garment is off of me, the woman squeals again and says to me, " OH! I can't wait Vegeta! This is going to be SO much FUN!"

I have never seen the woman act this way. In any other circumstances, I would blast her to oblivion, but I know she does it only on my account. I suppose I can forgive her this once. "Now, it's my turn to shop!" she screams. Oh, shit.

She smiles madly and pulls me away once again. We have been on this damn "shopping trip" for almost the entire day. The woman has dragged me into every crowded, human filled room full of garments that exists! Kami, if I have to smell another revolting, sweating human I am going to...I gasp inaudibly as the woman steps out of her dressing room. She is wearing the dress! The dress from my dream! 

Just as before, a thin strap crosses over only her right shoulder. It is white, but now that I am closer I see that it sparkles as well. The neckline dips low to show off her generous cleavage and is tight around her thin belly. The only difference from before is that the skirt bells at her hips and sweeps the tops of her dainty feet. 

" So, what do you think?" she asks excitedly as she twirls around to give me a better view. Her back is bare, except for the small portion that attaches to the strap over her shoulder. Her luxurious aqua tresses contrast wonderfully to her smooth porcelain skin as they fall down her back. 

I cannot find words to answer her. I stand agape as she continues to twirl about on one foot. " Do you like it?" the woman asks, stopping her spinning to look at me. Before I know what is going on she is giggling and running over to me. I feel her soft, moist lips on my cheek and hear her silky voice as she whispers in my ear. " I'll take that as a yes." she says, then makes her way back to the dressing room. 

~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~

That night as I lay in bed, I am tormented yet again by thoughts of her. I can still feel her plump, delicious lips grazing over my rough cheek. Why did she do that?! Why does she torture me?! And where the fuck did she find that damn dress?!

I ponder endlessly for hours on the adamant emotions forcing their way through my blood stream. DOES she care for me damnit?! If she doesn't then why did she ask me to this ball?! Why did she kiss me?! Frustration mixed with need and want make my temperate rise and my mind become clouded and confused.

If she DOES care then why doesn't she just fucking SAY so!? Why doesn't she just DO something...anything...

I clench my fists angrily and grind my teeth together in a scowl. I can feel the waves of uncontrollable ire leek through my restraint. Her eyes, her hair, her lips....KAMI! She WILL be mine! Even if I have to FORCE her!

I tear the covers from my heated body I lunge through the open window and onto the balcony outside. Her window is open as well, and her pink gauzy curtains swing back and forth with the cool breeze. Too LONG I have waited. FAR too long. 

I glance up at the dark, glittering sky for a second then whip my eyes back to the woman's window. I phase quietly from my balcony to hers in one quick movement.

Anger and lust push me over the edge and I swiftly walk through the window and into her bedroom. I stop at her bed and gaze down at her beautiful body. Cover-less and nearly clothing-less, she lays atop her large bed with one arm under her head and the other resting gently in front of her. She is wearing a tight white shirt with thin straps and a pair of pink cotton panties, and her cerulean hair pools on the pillow behind her like a serene lake of cool, blue water. Her eyes are closed in peace and her raspberry lips are parted slightly. She will finally be mine!!

The light of the silver moon makes her lovely skin shimmer iridescently and my mind races with searing thoughts of kissing every last inch of it. My hands descend to her long, voluptuous legs but stop when she begins to stir. 

She murmurs softly and whispers something I can barely understand. I lean in closer to her beautiful face and hear the one thing I least expect.

" Vegeta..."

I snap up quickly and reel backwards from shock. " Vegeta..." she whispers pleasantly, my cursed name flowing easily from her perfect mouth. A small smile tugs at her lips and she giggles lightly. 

A sick feeling sweeps over me as I remember what I was just about to do to this innocent angel. I was going to FORCE her!! Force the only woman I ever...

I am no better than the other man who tried the very same thing. I am no better than that repulsive man I hate so much. I saved the woman that night from one man, only to put her in danger of another. 

Me.

Shame and guilt snakes foreignly through my body and wraps around the most unused part of being: my heart.

Shaking my head in pure disgust of myself, I fly swiftly out of the window and into the dark, inviting sky.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~

I fly endlessly for an entire day, pouring over every moment of the last year and a half of my life. The sun rose shortly after I began my flight and is now beginning to ebb away into the horizon. My eyes are closed in reverie and the cold wind whips my hair and numbs my face, but I barely notice. 

I cannot piece together the fragmented shards of my mind; I don't even know how to anymore. Fuck, I don't even know who I anymore. I see myself changing and becoming a man I hardly recognize more and more each day, but I don't know how to stop it, or even if I want to.

Fear, doubt, guilt, regret...all these things I never once felt before. I never felt these things when innocent lives begged me for mercy or screamed out in pain as I murdered them and their families one at a time, or even when I accepted the payment for doing it. Hundreds, thousands of entire species have gone extinct in an instant at _my_ hand, yet I never felt _anything_ for it except accomplishment and pride.

But I feel it now. My body and mind aches from what I _might_ have done to one woman. I cannot understand it. How can a single life do what countless others could not?

I open my eyes to see the Capsule Corps. Building coming into view and I increase my speed and land a moment later in the back yard. The sun has fully set and deep hues of black replace the previously golden-streaked sky. The extremity of my guilt settles on my shoulders as I walk into the house and see the woman sitting alone at the kitchen table. She is writing something in a large notebook and her beautiful face is drawn into a frown of concentration.

"Hey Vegeta!" she greets warmly and looks up at me to give me smile as I step into the room. " I was just working on some new designs for your sparring bots. I'm hoping this will help you train better without having to increase the G.R. anymore. You can look if you want." She picks up the notebook and offers it to me.

I don't take it, though. I just stand there starring into her bright aqua eyes. " I could really use your ideas." she says giving me a perplexed look, and thrusts the notebook into my chest. I take the notebook wearily and toss it on the table without looking at it. " What's wrong with you?" she asks, arching her eyebrow at me.

Suddenly everything I want to say is too much to put in words, too much to understand. I walk silently to her, close my eyes, cup her chin in my hand, and softly brush my wordless lips against hers. A thousand emotions explode through my head and the traitorous part of my mind urges me to go farther, to ask for more.

But I don't. Reluctantly I pull my lips away and force my hand to stop caressing her face. Her eyes are still closed when I do this, but by the time her long, dark blue lashes flutter open, I am gone.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

AN: Whoa! That was not what I planned for this chapter. I was going to make this chapter about the ball but...well I can't explain it. I just wrote and here it is. And it wasn't long like I promised but I hope you like it and MAYBE the next chapter will go as planned *snicker, snicker* ok well DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! Thanks!!~Melissa


	7. Worth It

AN: oh lord, it's been a whole week since I have updated! Forgive me! Please? 

  
  


The Downfall of a Heartless Man

Chapter 7

My lips burn and my conscious floats on the brink insanity, but I have never felt so glorious in all my life. Kami, if I knew the simple feel of her lips brushing mine could cause the rapture of such innocent emotions... I would have kissed her ages ago. My intentions were to prove to myself that I was strong, that this woman couldn't break me...she couldn't make me loose myself. But what I felt...what I feel now... isn't what I expected. Pleasure and lust...maybe. Anger...certainly. But this...no. No, this isn't what I expected.

My thoughts are broken by soft footsteps as they reverberate through the otherwise silent G.R. The cold metal wall I lean against has served as my meditation realm for quite some time. It is my only sanctuary from the rest of this damn hell-planet.

"What are you doing here woman?" I demand quietly, my eyes still closed and my arms still crossed. I can smell her intoxicating scent and I can feel her over powering aura as it radiates from her small body. She inhales softly and I open my eyes to see two luminously blue ones starring back.

She exhales. "I just wanted to make sure you are still coming tonight, to the ball I mean."

"Yes." She nods and looks away for a moment. Turning back, she opens her mouth like she has something to say, but she stops. She closes her mouth again and shakes her head, as if telling herself no.

" Is that all?" I wince at the sound of my own voice begging for condolence. "Yea. I'm just gonna...go." She gives a small wave and a practiced smile, then walks through the doors of the G.R.

~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Thin lines of darkness begin to seep through the small windows of the G.R. My mind is a torrent of swirling, antagonizing emotions, but I bring myself back to reality in time to remember my duties. I have made the woman a promise, an unspoken one yes, but a promise nonetheless. 

It was hours ago when she entered the G.R. and I have been standing here meditating in the same position, never once moving. My bones give a small creak as I walk through the G.R., my determined footsteps plodding through the dense silence.

I open the doors of the house and I can hear the bustle of humans as they run about like maddened insects, giving and taking orders for last minute preparations for the ball. Their loud, obnoxious voices berate my already over-strained senses, threatening me into breakdown. Anger boiling over, I push myself through the crowd and force my mind to filter out the unneeded noises. Soon, the only sound I hear is the rhythmic beating of my own heart; I don't even notice the sounds of weak human protests as I slam them periodically into the walls. 

When I reach the door to my room, I violently push it open, step inside, and slam it shut. It's too much. These stupid fucking humans with their idiotic jabbering and noise making! Will I never get one fucking moment of PEACE?! The splinters of my anger jab beneath my skin, arising fierce and perverse thoughts. I could kill them all right now...every last one of them. Just a flick of my finger and...

"Vegeta?" Her innocent voice penetrates through the roaring black thoughts that begin to take hold of my being. " WHAT is it woman?" I hiss. She opens the door and steps through, a small smile tugging at the corner of her perfectly curved lips. " Just wanted to see if you are ready...uhhh you're not." A strange look overcomes her soft features as she sweeps her eyes over my bare chest and tight spandex blue shorts. Hot sweat drips freely from my body and falls carelessly to the floor. Apparently, my meditation was more intense then I thought.

Her face becomes flushed for a moment, and her bright blue eyes darken with an all-too-familiar emotion.

Lust.

But just as quickly as it came it was gone, leaving my confused mind to suspect I imagined it all together. Perfection once again settles over her smiling face. She grabs my arm and drags me out the door, through a large group of people, and stops me at the door to the bathroom.

"Well," she says, clapping her hands together. "Why don't you take a nice steamy shower and when you get out, we'll see what we can do with that hair." She giggles and puts a delicate hand on my shoulder, pushing me into the bathroom. She begins to close the door, but I catch the frame and give her a seductive smirk.

" Are you sure you don't want to join me?" I ask to her, a devilish grin spreading over my face. She gasps loudly and covers her mouth with her hand. Laughter rolls easily from my mouth and I quietly shut the door in her still shocked face.

~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

The burning hot water falls invitingly from the showerhead and onto my weary body. All the burdens of my secluded mind seep thankfully from my skin and drip into the drain. The memory of what I just said to the woman floats to the top of my thoughts and I laugh heartily. I can imagine her still standing there dumbfounded.

My laughter slowly trails off as I try to remember the last time I have laughed. Genuinely.

I find myself wandering back into the memories on Vegeta-sei when I was still just an innocent child. Hate and scorn for the world had yet to be instilled in my young mind, but al thatl happiness was soon crushed by the iron fist of my father.

I scowl in disgust as I realize that I have fallen into the deep chasm of self pity. Growling, I quickly turn off the shower and step out, water still rolling from my body and splashing to the floor.

Wrapping a stark white towel around myself, I walk through the now-empty hallway and into my bedroom. That hideous garment called a tuxedo is draped on my bed and I give a small smirk as I remember how the woman said I was "handsome" in it. Bah! No one could look handsome in that!

I pick the garment up to toss it aside and the towel slips from my waist, falling to my feet and leaving me entirely naked. Hearing a small gasp, I turn completely around to see the woman standing red-faced in my doorway. Her blue eyes slowly roam down my chest and settle at the center of my thighs. 

" Umm...Vegeta maybe you should um..." She mumbles, her eyes never leaving my manhood. Vivid, burning heat swells in my chest and sweeps through my body as I watch her small eyes widen once again with lust. This time I am sure of it.

My mind careens out of control with acute need for her soft, warm curves and plump, delicious lips. I flash back to the moment I saw her lustrously naked body encased in shimmering blue liquid and searing hot flames begin to once lick at my cold skin. 

Suddenly, the short, agonizing distance between our bodies disappears as I unconsciously phase directly in front of her. The bare skin of my chest brushes her arm, causing me to loose all control. Kami, I want her...I need her! Incredible desire flows thickly through my veins as my lips descend for hers.

Her luminous blue eyes are open, full of fear and confusion, but I close mine, ready to indulge and focus in every pleasurable sensation. "Vegeta." she whispers, pressing her slender hand against my chest. "Vegeta...I...I can't..." Lust and desire quickly turns to anger as my eyes shoot open and my nostrils flare. 

"WHAT do you mean you CAN'T?!" I demand viciously, grabbing her small, angular chin in my hand. " What You CANNOT do is this...playing with my mind, making me think you want me! I am loosing my patience woman." " ME?! Play with YOUR mind?! What about you?! One minute you kiss me, the next you act like it never happened! "

My hand drops wearily from her chin as I realize that she is right. I kissed her without any explanation or second-thought for whether she might be against it or not, and afterwards I didn't say anything. Didn't even mention it. But I am no understanding man. Once I say something, I cannot go back on it. That would cause me to look foolish.

"I don't have to give excuses for the things I do, woman. If I want to kiss you and say not another word about it, I will." Her eyes narrow poisonously as she presses her hands on either side of my face and pulls my lips to hers. "Then so can I." she replies huskily and forces her lips on mine. She sucks generously on my bottom lip, making soft tantalizing sounds. 

Recovering from my previous shock , I immediately begin moving my lips in time with hers. My tongue slips agilely into her wet mouth, exploring and savoring the sweet taste. Much to my surprise her smooth tongue joins mine in battle. Kami, I cannot take anymore.

I free one hand from where it encircles her waste, and begin snaking it up her shirt. My fingers brush her sumptuous skin, but suddenly I am stopped by her hand on mine.

An evil smirk tugs at one corner of her mouth as she pulls her lips from mine; victory shines in her bright blue eyes as she slowly backs out of the room. "Two can play that game ,Vegeta." she whispers arrogantly. " Oh yea and if you need help with the tie I'll be in my room."

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~

That woman. Kami, she is so beautiful when she's all riled up. Shivers run down my spine as I think about how close I got to making her mine. She kissed me! HA! The odd feeling of elation and giddiness fill every fiber of my being as I make my way to the ball room in Capsule Corps. I should be mad at her little show but...Kami, I've never met a sexier, more feistier woman in all my life, even on Vegeta-sei.

Ah, but I will engage in her so called game. And she will be mine. Wild fantasies of her lithe body in my arms as we collide through long nights of amazing pleasure burst in my mind. Maybe she will even...bah! It is useless to hope that the woman will ever truly care about _me_. Not the way I...BAH! I finally reach the ball room: a large domed room with intricate designs and vibrant colors. Thousands of humans fill the room, dressed in their best garments, some dancing or standing in circles to talk, most sitting at tables. Some horrid music is being played by four men holding various instruments and standing an offset stage.

"Vegeta!" 

I turn to see that baka, Kakkarot, and his family once again invading the edges of my consciousness. " I see your woman has forced you to wear one of those hideous garments Kakkarot. I thought for sure you would have enough pride to turn it down." I glance at the ridiculous clothes the foolish baka is wearing. Hmpf, how dare he disrespect himself _and_ the entire Saiyan race, wearing that thing. That _tuxedo_. " Apparently, I was wrong." I snort with a classic look of repulsion. 

"Awe Vegeta, it's kinda nice to wear something besides a training gi. Hey, aren't YOU supposed to be wearing one of these too? I heard Bulma spent a lot of money on yours." "Over my dead body." I hiss, smiling triumphantly. The baka looks down at my "formal" wear, the traditional Saiyan armor. It was my first move to counter hers. Yes, this game is going nicely.

"Well, you better not let her see you wearing that. It may be accepted on Vegeta-sei, but not here on Earth. She'll probably have a fit." "Exactly what I'm hoping for, baka." I snicker maliciously. A look of worry spreads over his usually vacant visage and I hear him whisper something under his breathe about somebody named Trunks. I ignore him, however, and strut haughtily to where I see the woman laughing and talking with some females. Kami, she is gorgeous. Her aqua hair tumbles about her shoulders and the familiar white dress clings provocatively to her perfect body. 

Her eyes widen with anger when she sees me and I give a little chuckle. She is so predictable. "Excuse me will you?" she asks sweetly to her friends, then grabs my arm and pulls me away. "What the fuck are you wearing?!" " Saiyan tradition." I reply simply. " But I bought you a tux! And it cost a lot too!" "Woman did you honestly think I would wear that fucking thing?"

Baffled by my outright disobedience, and not knowing what to say, she just stands there for a few moments staring at me. PAH! She shouldn't be so surprised. Since when do I take orders from HER?

Sighing wearily, she gives me a small smile and curls her fingers around one of my wrists. " Ooook Vegeta, I give in. Let's dance!" Wondering silently what exactly she is "giving into" I follow her to the dance floor where she puts her arms around my neck and presses her full breasts against my chest. " What the hell are you doing?" I ask, stunned by her obvious display of affection. Here. While everyone is watching. Pride wells in my chest as I begin to push her away. I am a _Saiyan Prince. _I don't act so familiar with lowly humans and let everyone see. No matter how much I want to...

" Vegeta..." she pleads desperately, her luminous blue eyes gazing into my black ones. "Vegeta, I've been waiting forever for this ball...just for a chance to dance with _you_...just give me one dance. Please?" With me? Me? Why is this woman so complicated? One moment she threatens me with her games and the next...all she wants to do is dance with me.

"Woman, you are being foolish." "Please Vegeta." "Kami! If only it will make you shut up!" A sincere smile spreads over her face, making it all worth it. The dishonor, the shame. All of it. Somehow, it just doesn't matter anymore.

Thankfully, we did much of the same "dancing" on Vegeta-sei, so I caught on quickly. Circling my arms around her thin waist, she brings herself closer to my body, pressing every inch of herself against me. The lights have dimmed and the "music" has taken on a slower, quieter tone. I am a little surprised when she places her head on my shoulder, but I put it aside. "It's been a long day, I'm so tired." the woman whispers into my neck.

I hold onto her tightly, hoping I never have to let her go. I don't know what has come over me. I will more than likely regret it furiously later, but for now, I hold on to one of the few things I have that are worth keeping. And this time, it isn't my pride.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

AN: ARG! So I have succumbed to the lure of the "Nice Vegeta." please don't hate me. But you know, the way I figure, Vegeta does love Bulma loooooong before the birth of Trunks. Yes, he was once I terrible man with no love for anything or anyone, not even himself. And yes, he is maddened by his pride and need to become a super saiyan. But love does overcome this all, making Vegeta a better man. I mean why else does he sacrifice himself later on in the show? Think about it. Oh yea and DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!! Thanks~Melissa

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Giving In

AN: I just want to say a BIG THANKS to all the reviewers! It means so much to me that you all take the time to tell me what you think. Oh and Duarch Luord: I totally agree with you about the fic. I've been planning this little scene since almost the beginning. This won't be the _best_ lemon you have ever read, but anyways if you are still reading: this is for you! Ü

ALSO: WARNING! This chapter contains sexual content. Meaning if you don't like that sort of thing and you're uncomfortable, you shouldn't read. THANKS!!

The Downfall of a Heartless Man

Chapter 8 

One dance, that's all she asked for. Just one. If I was aware that "one dance" would last the entire night I might have killed her for her insolence and gotten the hell out of here before the ridiculous charade began. _Might_ have.

Thankfully, as my patience for this ball and its inhabitants wears thin, the music begins to die away and the voice of the woman's father rings over the crowd. " I just want to thank everyone for attending the 2nd Annual Satan City Capsule Corps. Ball! Once again, the turn out has been outstanding and I hope to see you all again next year! This will be our last song for the night so if there is anyone you have want to dance with but haven't had the courage to ask, I suggest you ask them now because this is your last chance!" Cheerful laughter along with steady clapping fills the ball room and I roll my eyes in disgust. What imbeciles.

"Woman, let go of me, I'm leaving." I snap, wrenching my hands from her waist and pulling her arms from around my neck. " Well, fine. I guess I'll leave too then."she says pertly, with a smile. " We can walk to the house together, it's not that far" "I'd rather not." I reply, walking off without her. Of course, I am lying. I would walk to the ends of hell and back for this woman, but she needn't know it. She needn't know how I really feel...how I really long for her...

I walk out of the building and gasp slightly as the cool night air hits my flushed face. Kami, being in the same room with so many sweating, clustered humans for so long was almost too much. Damn, it's too fucking hot! Without another thought I shed my armor and strip down into nothing but my tight spandex shorts. I revel in the feel of the sharp, cold air against my bare, heated skin. I smirk slightly as I hear the faint sounds of the woman's shoes clicking against the hard floor inside the building as she nears the doors. Shaking my head, I push my ki beneath me and lift myself from the ground.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Veg- Oh there you are." she says as she exits the building and sees me floating above her. "Where are your clothes?" she asks with a hint of laughter. I don't answer her however, but instead begin to drift slowly away. "Wow, you can change moods fast." she states caustically, following after me on her dainty feet. " Did it ever occur to you that _everyone_ doesn't like to talk as much as you do, woman?" "Well how else do you expect me to communicate?" "There are other ways, believe me." I reply, my meaning apparent. When she doesn't give an immediate response, I turn around to make sure she is still there.

The woman walks slowly behind me, her eyes gazing up into the clear night sky; looking as if she is contemplating the meaning of the universe. "Vegeta?" she questions quietly, "what happened?" "What the hell are you talking about?" " Why are you so bitter? What made you hate the world?" she asks looking up at me, her eyes starring into the depths of my black soul. "Why the fuck do you care?" I growl angrily. What is she doing?! No one has ever wanted to know about my past...why I am who I am, why I do what I do. 

"I don't know...maybe I can help. The only emotion I have ever seen you show is anger. Keeping the rest in there isn't going to make it go away, Vegeta. It isn't going to make it stop hurting." "What the fuck do you know?!" I ask, reducing my ki and landing on the ground, only inches from her face. "Your whole fucking life, everyone has pampered you, given you exactly what you wanted. You are nothing but a spoiled little brat!! You know nothing of pain, nothing."

Her eyes narrow and her bottom lip pokes out in defiance. "_I_ know nothing of pain?! Is that what you think?! I had to sit by passively and watch day in and day out as you and _your_ men, along with that bastard Freiza, murdered the people I love, knowing there was nothing I could do!! Do you know what it's like to feel so utterly helpless, so utterly useless?!" Tears drip down her face as presses her hand against my chest. Me? I caused her so much pain?

She turns away from me, unable to look me in the face any longer. Unbearable regret and guilt make my throat clench and my body ache. I know how it feels...my entire race...all lost... I want to take her in my arms, tell her I am sorry...if only I could change what I did, change who I am...but I can't. I am a Saiyan Prince, no matter how this woman makes me feel! I am one of the last of our race. It is my responsibility to my people to keep my honor, to keep my pride! I can't show these emotions...I just can't.

"I lost everything woman. You can never understand that." 

She turns back to me, compassion in her eyes. But she doesn't say she is sorry... she doesn't offer me pity or empathy, all the things that I so despise. 

Instead, she looks into my eyes and brings her hand to my face, caressing me with her soft fingers. She takes my chin in her free hand and pulls my face to hers, much the same as she did earlier today, this time gently. 

As her lips meet mine, I lift her into my arms, pressing her warm body as close to mine as possible. Her hands leave my face and her arms wrap around my neck, pulling herself closer as well. I move my lips slowly over hers and coax my tongue into her succulent mouth, causing a soft moan to escape from her. Kami, this woman...I need her...if I have to wait any longer to have her...

Immense desire rages through me and I take the woman into my arms and begin flying to the house, which is only a couple hundred feet from the ballroom. When I reach my balcony, I land softly on the concrete just in front of the window, never letting go of her precious body. I rush inside and lay her gently on the large bed, continuing to ravage her lips with mine. 

Straddling her hips, my hands begin to caress her breasts through the thin dress she wears. My lips leave hers to burn a wet trail down her neck and to her ear. I flick my tongue over the lobe then suck it vigorously. 

"Woman..." I whisper huskily; my breath comes in pants as my heart races with desire. I begin kissing her again, this time the passion heightened to the nth power. My hands leave her breasts to descend to her long legs and creep up her thighs. When I reach the smooth skin of her hips, the dress becomes too tight for me to move farther. Taking the hem, I pull it over her head leaving her only in her panties, which are soon ripped off, as well as mine. 

I press my naked body against hers and my hands go to her full breasts again rubbing them over her pink nipples, making them erect. Kami...her skin is so soft... My mouth leaves hers to suck at her breast, my tongue grazing over the heated orb in a constant rhythm. Her loud moans of pleasure push me over the edge and I leave her breasts to look her full in the face. KAMI...I must have her!

I grind my erection against the apex of her thighs and her eyes fly open, full of desire. "Woman, if you don't want this...you better say so now because if I go any farther..." I warn her, certain that whatever control I have left will be gone. "I want you Vegeta." she whispers back, holding my face in her hands. I growl voraciously and finally, after so many endless moments of wanting and hoping and needing, I make her mine.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~ 

The next morning I awaken to the sound of the woman's steady breathing; her head rests on my bare chest and her arms are flung around my waist. Her luxurious aqua hair spills over my abdomen and my hand easily finds its place there, twisting delicate blue tendrils around each finger. Pure contentment and warmth spread through the frigidly empty parts of me being as she stirs slightly and her naked skin rubs against mine. I could lie here with her forever. Damn the Androids, damn the training. Damn it all!

The memories of the woman's flawless body beneath mine come flooding back, each thought, each emotion just as strong and vibrant as before. I am no novice in the act of lovemaking, but all my years of experiences can never compare to the breathless intensity...the all-encompassing sensuality of what the woman and I shared. When I made love to the women on Vegeta-sei, it meant nothing. There were no emotions besides pleasure, and even that was minimal. But this woman...she surpassed them all in one night, in one moment.

I couldn't hold myself back. Hours and hours, over and over. Each life-shattering climax only made me want her more; having her once wasn't enough. I needed her. I still need her. The only thing keeping me from taking her again is her obvious exhaustion. 

Sitting up cautiously (not wanting to disturb the woman's slumber) I peer over at the clock beside my bed. _9:27 a.m.?!_ How long have I been sleeping?! FUCK! I carefully slide the woman from my stomach and jump from the bed, heading to the shower. Despite what I said earlier, I know that it is my duty to train. I know that I must save the woman, if no one else on this fucking planet, from the Androids. Kami, if anything ever happened to her...

I stop abruptly just before I reach the door leading into the hallway. Turning around, I see the woman still laying there, her small beautiful body curled in the satin black sheets. Suddenly, I am by her side, inhaling her the soft scent of her hair as it tumbles over the pillows. My lips brush the smooth skin of her forehead, just below her hairline. I want to tell her...I want to say...but I can't. 

And I never will. 

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

AN: ok so not my best work there. I had a hard time writing the "love scene" and I'm sorry if it really sucked. Its my first time so forgive me. Ü But, I know that sex is a very important part of the Vegeta/ Bulma story and it can't be ignored. No sex= no Trunks. So just bare with me and the next chapter should be up to par! A lot more exciting! Anyways, DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANKS! ~Melissa 

  



	9. Secrets

AN: ♪Once again, reviewers I love ya!♪ ( yes that is a music note. Cool huh?) Oh yea and the word aikan is Japanese for "beautiful woman"! Ü

  
  


✰The Downfall of a Heartless Man✰

Chapter 9

Something stirs.

I sense it...ever on my conscious mind. A subliminal thought pounding its way silently through me, forcing me to recognize its existence. Deep, in the back of my mind, the eery voice of beginning calls to me, beckons me. Something has begun. Something...

It started shortly after that night with _her_. It was, at first, only a small pulse beating almost unnoticeably in the subconscious of my mind. But each day it grows stronger, louder, a clear and constant drum booming in my ears. I cannot make it stop.

It has been nearly three months since she and I first shared each other. My obsession for her has also grown inconceivably stronger. I cannot sleep without her warm velvet skin against mine, without her aqua hair laced between my fingers. I take her time and time again each night, to the point of utter exhaustion, yet my need for her has not been satisfied. I cannot throw her aside as easily as I did every other woman, who soon all fade in memory. It is only her face I see, only her voice I hear, only her I want.

Woman. I can no longer call her by that unjustifiable name. I cannot lump her into that category with the rest of the women I have been with. They were worthless whores, sluts, unimportant palace slaves, giving only in hopes of taking. But she...she gives freely, wanting nothing, expecting nothing. She has no hidden motives, no secret plans. She deserves a better name, one with more honor, one with more pride.

Aikan.

My aikan. 

I remember the sincere smile of happiness that spread across her lovely face when I first called her by that name. She knew what it meant. That I, Prince of Saiyans, accept her. That she is not just another Kami-forsaken creature in my eyes. 

Of course, she was never anything less than perfection to me, but she will never know that. 

~~~✳~~~✳~~~✳~~ 

Her eyes are distant, far away. She hides her fear and doubt behind a mask fake smiles that never reach their potential. I have never seen her so afraid, so utterly uncertain. No one else seems to notice, they all just smile back, never knowing the difference in her. Naive fools. 

Her pain falls on their deaf ears. I cannot help...I want to...but I cannot open myself to her. Why can't they just see?! Why can't they just help her?! er grief clings to me, cumbersome and thick. Kami, someone help her. The fools! Why can't they see?

She has stopped coming to me. It has been almost a full fortnight since I have felt her lips upon mine, since I have heard her melodic voice call my name. She doesn't speak to me, or come within twenty feet of my being. She is avoiding me.

What have I done?! My mind reels back and forth, trying to remember any transgressions I have committed against her, but I always come up blank. I have done nothing wrong that I can think of. 

I need her back.

Intuition tells me that my aikan's anguish has something to do with the unexplainable thoughts I have been having. But what does that mean?! Does she also feel them? Why do they cause her so much pain?!

I cannot understand it. 

"DAMN!" I roar, slamming my fist against the wall of the G.R. I MUST have her back! Fuck my Saiyan pride! I have to know what I have done!

I storm out of the G.R. and take flight as soon as I feel the warm summers air hit my face. I feel her small, but unimaginably strong ki radiating from her bedroom and I fly swiftly to her balcony. As my bare feet meet the hot concrete I notice her window is closed. She keeps herself away from the world in every aspect, emotionally, mentally, and physically. 

But I will have her. I will take her back. Just as her window can be opened with the right amount of force, so can her soul.

I concentrate a small amount of red ki in my hand and smirk as the tiny flames lick my rough skin. Still smiling, I press the palm of my ki-filled hand against the window; slender lines snake from the tips of my fingers and spread outward over the glass as it begins to crack. "Vegeta!" screeches my aikan when looks up from the book she is reading and sees me at her window. My smile broadens as shards of the window fall around my feet with a clinking sound.

" Vegeta, what are you doing?" my aikan asks, her eyes widening with fear as I step over the glass and into her room. " I could ask you the same thing." I retort softly, the smile disappearing from my face. I close my eyes and phase directly in front of her as she sits on the edge of the bed. I tenderly place my hands on her waist, pick her up, and lay down her in the middle of the bed with her back against the plush covers. 

With my hands still on her, I crawl atop her body and straddle her hips. "Aikan, what have you been eating? You've grown." I taunt jokingly as I notice her hips have become slightly wider. The size of her belly has also increased, but no too much. She is still beautiful, still perfect.

Her face reddens with embarrassment and she darts her eyes away, beyond me. Silly aikan, always so worried about her appearances. "Why have you been avoiding me, my aikan?" I demand quietly, putting my hand against her cheek and turning her face to mine, making her look into my eyes.

"Vegeta, I..." she begins, looking away again despite my gentle hold on her face. "Don't turn away from me, aikan. You will look my in the eye when you speak to me." I command sharply. "You'll hate me." she whispers, tears forming in her bright eyes. "Never." I vow silently, hoping furiously the look in my eyes will say what my mouth cannot.

" Yes, you will! I know you will!" she sobs, putting her hands over her face.

"Just tell me dammit!" I scream impatiently, every horrible thought of what she could have done passing swiftly through my mind, burning deep, vicious canyons in my brain.

"Vegeta..." she whispers, a look of pain in her eyes. "WHAT?!" I rage back, my hands gripping handfuls of covers.

"I'm pregnant."

AN: short, I know, I know. But I didn't want to overload the events in this chapter and take away the gravity and importance of Bulma being pregnant. You probably guessed what was going to happen because I gave a lot of hints there. Anyway, I hope you liked it and DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! I LOVE YOU!~Melissa 

  
  
  



	10. The Price of Pride

The Downfall of a Heartless Man

Chapter 10

  


A child. Me. A father.

I should have expected it, should have seen it coming. My Saiyan instinct knew the moment it began, but I ignored it. The tormenting voice that has been invading my mind is now beginning to fade, as I finally grip reality. But my mind is filled with other, swirling thoughts.

So this is why she has been avoiding me. I sense a second incredibly tiny ki within her now, as my mind becomes aware of another life in the room.

I should have known.

Her eyes bore into mine, full of pain and unchecked tears. She is waiting for an answer, a reaction, anything.

" I am keeping it." she whispers defiantly, her hands going to her belly in protection. I blink my eyes and shake my head, trying to clear the blur in my mind. "Aikan...I cannot..."

"Can't what? Take care of your own child? I didn't expect you to." she says harshly, blue eyes narrowing. " I am a Saiyan Prince, I can't go around fathering half-children!!" I rage back. She can't possibly think that _I_ would take care of a child...a half-Saiyan...

"Your people are gone, Vegeta! Gone! You are prince of a dead planet! This..."she says softly, pointing to her belly, "This is what's left of yourrace." She looks up at me, anger glittering in her beautiful blue eyes. 

Of course, I know she is right. I know that my people are dead, that I am the prince of a lost race. I know that I will never fulfill my destiny and that I will never be who I am supposed to be, who I was raised to be. I have been denied the only thing I had...after so many years of being controlled like a mindless puppet by Freiza, after so many years of killing and hating and self-loathing...I will never ascend the throne as rightful king.

But it isn't that simple. What does she want me to do?! Accept some bastard child? It's not who I am, not what I am.

"What do want from me woman?!" I ask harshly, returning to my former name for her. I have been too easy with her. She expects tenderness and understanding...things I cannot give.

"What do I want? What do I want?! I want you to be a man and take responsibility for what you've done! I want my child to have a father, a real father. One that is going to love them and play catch with them...and...and..."her voice falters and she sits down on the bed again , overwhelmed by her own emotions and tears. Her breath comes in deep gasps as she wipes the hot liquid that begins to drip down her cheeks.

She wants answers I don't have, words I can never say. 

" I have nothing to give you." I whisper emotionlessly. "Nothing. I cannot be that person...that man...ever. I can never be a father, not the kind you want." I turn away from her. I cannot bare to look at her anymore. Her shocking blue eyes, her lips contorted in pain. My aikan...she deserves...the child deserves...they deserve a man who can love them, a man with honor, not a murderer or a thief...not me. 

Never me.

In all my life I never thought I would admit that anyone deserved better than _me_, the almighty Prince of Saiyans. I once believed that all the world should bow at my feet, worship my life. Me. The puppet.

I am nothing, I am no one. A third class baka took all the glory of killing the sick, twisted lizard: my captor, my puppet master. But not because he was trying to spite me, but because I couldn't. Because I couldn't kill him! Not to mention, a child, a mere child, attained Super Saiyan before me! ME! The heir to the Saiyan throne! 

And yet, something tells me this isn't the real reason I deny the child: that I don't deserve it. I know the truth. I know why my heart races, why sweat begins to drip down my brow. I know why my hands shake nervously where I have hidden them under the folds of my arms as I cross them. I know.

I am afraid.

Afraid he will hate me, afraid that he will detest me and plot my own death. Afraid that I will crush his happiness and force him to ruthlessly murder and scorn people for money and greed. Afraid that I will be too arrogant to care for my own son.

Just like my father.

She can never understand. She can never comprehend what it's like...my life isn't like hers! I can't just drop everything for some fucking kid and a human woman!

"What are you so fucking afraid of, Vegeta?!" she wails, mimicking my thoughts. My eyes narrow slightly at her as I try to figure out if she knows what I am thinking. No, she doesn't know. She is only trying to goad me to react, to make me feel _something_ besides anger. She thinks me a cold, heartless creature, full of hate and contempt for all things good and right.

Someday she will see the truth, see who I really am. Perhaps I will be the one to show her. But not today. Today, I will be the man she has always known: the man without love, without hope, without feelings. Today I will be the coward I have always secretly known myself to be, today I will walk away from the only thing that can pull me out of my own insanity and destruction.

Today, I will look her in the face and tell her that I hate her and her child, and I hope they both burn in the fiery depths of whatever hell they believe in.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~

Who am I? 

I don't even know anymore. I know who I am supposed to be, but that's not who I am. Endless days melt into endless nights with no sleep, and my mind is a constant mass of confused thoughts and ideas. My eyes have become dimmed by weariness and my strength has been sapped from every inch of me.

But I am alive. In the lowest sense possible, yes, but alive nonetheless. My eyes never stray from her beautiful face, my mind never lapses from locating her radiating ki. She has been growing over the past few weeks, her belly swelling with the life and vibrance of an unborn child...my child.

She has not told her parents, or if she has, they have yet to approach me with the subject. That baka Kakkarot knew , of course, the moment she opened the door to greet him one evening a few days ago. His eyes grew wide with shock and joy, and the imbecile immediately began shouting her praise. "Goku, Goku, shhhhh." my aikan fretted, holding her long, delicate index finger over her mouth and lowering her voice. " Nobody knows yet!"

I watched sourly from outside, peering through the thick blackness of night and into the window as my aikan and that idiot rambled on about the entire situation. "But Vegeta already knows right? I mean, I could sense it as soon as I stepped through the door. There's no way he hasn't figured it out." "Hey! How did you know...I mean about me and..." she looked away then, afraid to even speak my name aloud. " Awe well, lets just say I had a few hints." Kakkarot said, sloppy smile spreading across his face. 

He knows something. But for some reason, it doesn't disturb or anger me as it should. I am past such meaningless emotions, no longer able to feel anything but the pounding of my own heart. All I can do is watch, watch my aikan slowly become farther and farther from my life. Each day the deep chasm that separates her from me grows wider, longer, more unable to cross.

I know there is something I must do, something I must say to get her back, to close the gap. But I can't even get past primitive thoughts such as hunger or exhaustion. I have lost the will to live, the will to be.

It's strange; I am in so much inner turmoil, so much wrenching, ungraspable pain...all self inflicted. I can stop it, I can make it go away, but I won't. Pride, ignorance, fear...something keeps me from setting myself free. I know it, I know it, it lays just on the edge of my conscious, just out of my reach...if only I could stretch myself just a bit further...just a bit harder...but I can't.

I am incapable of saving myself.

I stare listlessly through the window, as I do everyday, and watch my aikan as she writes and fiddles in a worn notebook. She sits on her bed, her short aqua hair framing her perfect face. Only a few days after our encounter, I overheard her talking to that baka's bitch on the "phone". She was babbling on about "needing a change" and, after she went out for the day, she came back with all her luxurious tresses cut to just above her shoulders. I was a little surprised, but not too taken aback; she is always doing senseless things to her hair.

The phone rings suddenly, startling me out of my daze. "Hey Chi Chi!" my aikan screeches brightly, a beautiful smile spreading over her face. " It's been so long since I have talked to you!" Her smile soon trickles to a worried frown at her friends response. " I know Chi Chi, I'm sorry. I should have told you...I just...I didn't know how..." She inhales deeply at the onslaught of the baka's woman and looks down at her belly.

"Oh Chi Chi! I don't know anymore! I...I want Vegeta... I want him to be the father of my baby...I want him to love me, and us be together for the rest of our lives with a fairy tale ending...but I know it will never happen. He can never love me...I'm just some stupid little human girl he decided would be a good lay! I'm worthless to him...worthless..." Tears stream unhindered down her reddened face, dripping onto the notebook in her lap.

WORTHLESS?! She thinks she's worthless??!! By Kami, she is the only fucking creature in the entire fucking universe that I have ever thought to have meaning! She is the only person I have ever...ever...

But why should she know that? Me, the pompous Saiyan Prince, has never been able to tell her...never been able to say...

Say what?! What would I tell her? I don't even know. The precious words are beyond my vulgar mind. If I even knew, I doubt I would have the ability to tell her. They would come out fumbled and pointless, spilling awkwardly from my daft mouth.

But I can no longer hide behind my mask of indifference. The constant build-up of overpowering emotions...the pain, the fear, the need, the want....I can't keep it in anymore.

Landing deftly on the concrete of her balcony, I hesitate only a moment before pushing open her window and walking into her bedroom. My aikan's head shoots up and a shocked look spreads over her face. She quickly wipes away her tears and says goodbye to the woman.

"Vegeta...I...I..." she falters, hanging up the phone. I stop her and press my hand against her quivering lips. 

"Wait, Vegeta. I...I..." she begins, pushing my hand away.

"I love you."

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

AN: this chapter seems all jumbled up to me. There were so many things I wanted to do with it but I'm not sure if I got any of them done. I really hope you like it though. Anyways, I am so so so so sorry for taking soooo long to update. I've been in a lot of trouble but I was finally able to weasel my way back on the comp. Whew! So yea! DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! Thank you!~Melissa 


	11. Admonition

The Downfall of a Heartless Man

Chapter 11

Her eyes are closed, dark blue lashes dancing on the gentle curve of her tear-stained cheek. She is afraid to look at my face, afraid to see the harsh scowl of my mouth raise intolerably harsher at the realization of her delicate human feelings. I silently thank whatever being hails over me, for not letting her see the true look on my face. The fear, the apprehension, the utter confusion.

Yet I cannot deny my own true feelings. No one has ever...ever...Fuck, I'm not even sure if this...this love exists! With all its infinite glory and its power...BAH! Where was love when that disgusting beast, Frieza, tortured me for hours, tuned me inside out...a thousand times, over and over...never stopping...never stopping...where was love then!? Where was MY hope?! Where was MY victory?! Why didn't LOVE save me then?! HUH?! HUH?! 

I can feel the veins in my neck rushing with hot blood. My heart booms in my ears, pumping my anger through every inch of my body. My breath becomes ragged and my throat begins to close up....I can't breathe...I can't breathe...

Visions of enchanting blue eyes hover over me...tendrils of soft, aqua hair sway before me, taunting the burning of my cheeks...a moment of pure thought breaks the overwhelming sickness of my mind...I love you...I love you...

And then the darkness takes over.

--------------------------------------------------------

I awaken to the loud boom and crack of thunder breaking unceasingly outside. I open my eyes and run my hands through my sweat-matted hair. I glance at the closed window and notice the thick, dark sky lighting up with flashes here and there. Through the almost blinding light, I see rain pouring heavily, pelting the unseen ground outside. 

As my groggy confusion subsides, I remember what happened...anger...eyes...hair... then darkness...Where am I?! I immediately sit up and look around. The room is completely dark, except for a few red and green lights flashing. I can feel cold, metal rails on my bed and this...thing is stuck in my wrist...What the hell is that?! Ripping the cord out of my flesh, I jump out of the bed and my feet land steadily on linoleum floor. A few machines hum softly as they sit idly against the walls.

My senses, although somewhat diluted, catch a small movement in the corner if the room. Tensing my muscles I prepare for the worst. "Who is it?" I growl, more a demand than a question. When I get no answer, I begin walking closer to the corner, trying to see through the daunting pitch black of the room. For some reason, my seeing is not as sharp as usual. What the hell is going on?!

"WHO IS IT?!" I rage, expecting the haunting voice of my dead master to rise from the dead and confront me again. Indeed, a haunting voice does penetrate the darkness, but not the lizard's. "Huh...What? Ve-Vegeta?" My aikan!

"What are you doing here woman?!" I ask furiously, now more confused than ever. "What the hell is going on?!" "Well, it's simple really. " I hear the soft sound of bare feet against the tiles, then suddenly, the lights are on. I squint my eyes and look at my aikan on the other side of the room. She is yawning widely and shaking her head to clear her mind of sleep. Her aqua tresses move to the gentle tilt of her head back and forth. Beautiful...beautiful...

"I guess you got kind of mad earlier...your blood pressure rose, and your heart beat sped up dangerously...anyways so, you basically had a miner heart failure, causing you to pass out. The doctor said this most often happens to people who are OVER STRENUOUS in their workouts. I explained to him your training habits and he said that maybe you should tone it down a little..."

"TONE IT DOWN!? Woman, I have a fucking planet to save! " I scream, outraged by her stupidity. "Well, all that training won't do you, or anybody else, any good if you are lying dead somewhere from a heart attack!" "Don't you worry about me! I'm not some little puny human to be fawned and bothered over! I'm PRINCE of THE SAIYANS dammit!!"

"Vegeta...I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, I mean...I don't know what I'd do if..." her eyes well with tears and her voice falters. Suddenly, the pain and worry that has been plaguing her beautiful mind becomes clear, apparent. I should walk away, I should run ...I can't let my feelings for this human control me...

But I don't listen to the rambling of my mind. I need to console her...I need to be there... I walk slowly to my aikan. Her body shakes and trembles with every sob, every intake of breath. I place my hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look up at me. Kami, those eyes...full of tears...full of pain...

"Woman...Bulma...I will be fine. Whether you like it or not, I AM the Prince of Saiyans, and on Vegeta-sei, when we have made a vow, we hold to it no matter what. I have a duty to save this planet, and I WILL do it. Nothing will stop me, not even death."

Her eyes turn from pain to shock, then to acceptance. She wipes the tears from her face, but there is still a fleck of hurt in her eyes, a fleck of worry. Before she can say anything, I cut her off. "And don't you DARE tell ANYONE about this, do you understand me?! Because if you do, you will regret the day you EVER crossed my path."

She smiles, knowing I don't mean it, knowing I could never do anything to harm her. I smile back and we both give a little laugh. "I've never seen you smile before, Vegeta." What?! Shit! I quickly erase the smile from my face and replace it with a growl and narrowed eyes. She just laughs again and throws a pillow from the bed at me. It misses by about three feet causing her to laugh even harder and another small smile to break over my lips.

Doubled over from laughter, I catch a glimpse of how big my aikan's belly has become. The smile slowly fades from my lips as I watch her, so happy, so full of life. So full of the life if put in her. Will she be this happy after having a child...after having my child?

"How much longer?" I ask quietly, smothering her laughter with my seriousness. She knows, I don't have to explain. She looks down, hands going to her belly. "Four months. Four months left." "Four months? It's already been five! How long do those damn things stay in there?!" She laughs a bit then sits down on the bed. "Nine months, Vegeta. He's due on the 3rd of November." "HE? A son?! I'm having a son?! How do you know?" My son. Here, so soon... "Modern technology. We humans aren't THAT far behind." She laughs again, then looks away, as if remembering something.

"Um...Vegeta? Did you mean it?" she asks, never looking up at me. "Mean what?" "What you said...when you were passing out earlier..." She looks up at me now, hope visible in her eyes. "What the hell did I say?" "You don't remember?" she asks heartbroken. "Just tell me! I'm not one for patience!" "Well, you told me that..." "YES?!"

"You said...I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------

AN: OK! Well, sorry to end the last two chapters kind of the same, but it was necessary. Anyways, I'm so happy to finally be able to put in a new chapter! I REALLY hope you like it! And I just want to say a very big heartfelt THANK YOU to all the readers who have stuck by this story and are still reading, even after the loooong time I took to update! I love you guys! Ok, well, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks again! Melissa


	12. Love

_Might have been some confusion with the last chapter but I replaced the author's note with the 11th chapter. So, if you haven't read it, go to the 11th and read it before this one!! Thanks_!

The Downfall of a Heartless Man

Chapter 12

No...no...I only said that in my mind...didn't I?! I couldn't...I can't... "You're lying." I whisper caustically, turning away from her. "Why would I lie about that?" she demands jumping up from the bed, her voice quivering only slightly. "Why the hell would I say something I don't believe in?" "Believe in?! I'm so sick of this bullshit Vegeta! I'm tired of trying to decipher your hidden meanings, telling myself over and over one day you will grow up enough to tell me the truth! " she spits, poison dripping from her angelic lips.

"And what would that be, woman? You think I love you? How can you even fathom such a thing? I'm a fucking murder! A ruthless fucking murderer! I don't even know the meaning of the damn word! And if I did feel it, how the fuck would I know? Do you think I have ever experienced the damn thing, Bulma?! DO YOU?!" I turn around to look at her now, not even caring if she sees the raw emotion displayed on my face. I am past the fear, past the pride.

Sighing heavily, she moves to face me, to look me in the eye. She raises a hand to my face, then begins to trace lines over my rough cheek with one delicate finger. "Somewhere in there..." she whispers, her finger making a path over my cheek and down my neck resting in the place where my heart should exist. "Somewhere in there, I know you want to care about me. I know you want to be the father of my...our baby. I know you do, Vegeta. Maybe you don't know how...maybe you can't...but you want to. And, for now, I can accept that. Just promise me you will stay. Stay at least until the child is born. " I look into her eyes, trying to make her understand how I feel. I want her to know..."I will." I whisper quietly. The corners of her lips turn up in a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Does she believe me?

She looks away again, then turns around and begins to walk out of the room. "If you're ready to go, you can now. I don't think there is anything else left for the doctors to do." she adds from the hallway as she completely leaves my sight.

I do love her.

I realize that now, as I sit down on the bed, head in my hands. I'm not sure what love is, what it entails, the responsibilities it requires. All I know is that I have never felt...anything close to how this woman makes me feel. But I will never be able to tell her. Not really. Not the way she wants me to. Not the way I want to.

I may never be able to give her what she wants, what she needs. But I will stay. I will watch my child be born, I will save them both from the androids. I will give her that. But from there...what? Will I stay longer...forever? Will I watch my child...my son grow up to become a man? Will I be a man myself?

I don't know.

* * *

Months pass. My son comes soon. By now my aikan's parents have discovered my aikan's pregnancy and the child's father...me." Oh honey! I knew something was going on between the two of you! You're just so perfect together! Eeek! I'm a grandmother!" her mother had screeched when my aikan told her. Her father was more sensible, only smiling and giving his daughter a hug. " Congratulations, dear." he whispered mid-hug. "Thanks mom and dad. I thought you were going to be mad!" my aikan said happily. "Well I'll admit, it wasn't what we planned for...we would have liked you to be married first, but...you're old enough to make your own decisions." her father said, his smile fainting slightly for a moment, then spreading widely again.

It's strange...the way they react toward my aikan. No anger...no resentment...just acceptance. If we had been on Vegeta-sei...would my people have done the same? Would they have accepted my affection for an alien?

No. They would have killed her, killed me. Disgrace...dishonor...shame. They wouldn't even have given her a chance...

I shake my thoughts out of reverie and open my eyes to see the cold, bare walls of the G.R. I have continued training tenfold, despite my aikan's objections. She doesn't understand...I have to save her, I have to keep her alive. The androids will be here soon. I cannot let her down...I cannot let her die...

Sensing her ki near the door, I stand up to meet the woman. Her eyes are alight with giddiness as she walks through the metal doors. "Guess what?!" she shrieks, running to me with her hands clasped in front of her. "What?" I ask wearily. The last time she was this happy...when was the last time she was this happy?

"Goku is gonna be a daddy...again!!" she cries, a big smile erupting all over her beautiful face. So Kakkarot has managed to impregnate that bitch again, has he? Stupid fool. "That's all? By the way you are acting I thought the all the fucking stores on the damn planet were having a sale." I said icily, hiding my sickened astonishment with reproach.

How many poor children must be born of an idiot? I laugh heartily when I see the disdainful look on my akain's face. "Oh come on Vegeta. You can't tell me you aren't the least bit excited." Kami, who does she think I am? "Excited?" I snicker. "Oh yes, I cannot wait for the next baka son to be born." She sighs heavily and closes her eyes. When they open again, I see pain...so much pain. If I had known my words would hurt her, I would have kept my damn mouth shut.

" And what of our son?" she whispers angrily. "Are you so disgusted at the thought of our son coming into the world?" " I said no such thing." I respond, eyes narrowing. " He is coming soon, Vegeta. Soon. Are you ready for this? Are you sure you can handle being a father?"

Am I? Am I sure? " You think I am going to run away don't you? You think I am just going to leave!" She does. I know what she thinks. Why? Why doesn't she trust me? I have done nothing but be here for her...be by her side...what more can she ask of me? What more does she expect? " I don't know what I think anymore. How can I be sure that you aren't going to leave me?" "Because I said I'm not." I whisper. She has to believe me...she must.

She looks down at her large belly, holding it as if her life depended upon it. She is afraid...my strong, fearless woman is afraid. How could I leave her? How could I ever leave the only person who never left me?

I walk quietly to her and take the soft angle of her chin into my hand, raising her face to mine. " I will never leave you, Bulma...not forever. I may go...and it may seem I am not coming back. But I will. I will always come back."

Hand still on her chin, I kiss her. Her lips press against mine, her hands tangle in my hair. I love you, I love you, I love you...

I say it a thousand times over in my mind, where only I can hear it. I will live with her, I will die with her.

My one and only.

AN: all right that was fun! I know some of you are going to think that Vegeta was way OOC. But I beg to differ. The next chapter should be the birth of Trunks, if everything goes as planned. What the hell am I talking about, I don't have a plan! He he he. Well anywho once again, big thanks to the readers, you guys are great! I love you sooooo much! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! I LOVE YOU!!! - Melissa


	13. Birth of a Son

The Downfall of a Heartless Man

Chapter 13

Utter chaos...anticipation...fear.

With eyes closed, I stare into the infinite darkness of my eyelids. I know that outside of my own void, painful screams shriek unhindered through the air. But inside my mind, there is nothing but silence. Everything plays in slow motion; I can see but I can't hear.

Nothing but the cold, surreal realization that my son is only minutes from making his way into this world manages to scrape its way into my conscious mind. I am alone, sitting in a chair in the corner, watching my aikan give birth. I gave her this pain, this sickening pain. I am disgusted with myself, disgusted with this act of pure ludicrous. I shall truly hate this child. I will hate the way he isolates me into this chair, alone, looking foolish as a damn child myself. I will hate his human blood, his human skin. I will hate him.

And then he his born.

With one last earth shattering scream, one last carnal push, he is born. Suddenly, the world outside me becomes alive again, and I hear the voice of my son, screaming with the passion of a true Saiyan. I catch a glimpse of his tiny blood stained hand, his small fingers grasping the unfamiliar air.

My child...my son...Too many people crowd, I cannot see his face. But I don't have to look at him. Something inside me wells up to the surface, causing my breath to go ragged and my mind to go blurry. By Kami, this can't be happening...not again...not again. I can't...I can't...but I do.

No, no I refuse to believe it. I won't lose myself to emotions for anyone else, not even my son. He doesn't need love. He needs strength, guidance, discipline, and above all else, emotional reserve. He needs to be able to do what he has to do without letting weak emotions, such as love and mercy, get in the way. He will be a warrior, a true Saiyan unmarred by frivolous feelings.

It is the way things should be, they way things have to be. His will be a life of hardship, of fighting. I know this without doubt. He won't have time or need for love. Not from me. Not me. Surely, not me.

Will he?

Or am I being foolish? Am I so afraid to be rejected by my son that I won't even give him the opportunity, the chance to have a real father? Perhaps love is the most important thing he needs. Yes, there is a hard future ahead for my son...and he will be a fighter, a warrior. He will win and he will lose. He will have strength, guidance, discipline...but the one thing that will give him hope to go on, is love. After all, What does a man have to fight for if he loves nothing?

Ah, but these are pretty words from a vulgar mind. If I ever spoke them, they would lose all meaning, all purpose. Such things are not meant to be said, not by me.

So I will keep these words inside, never to break free from their prison inside my heart, where I keep all things that can never be said, only done.

* * *

It is May third. Six months have passed to the day my son was born. The child squeals and plays in the sharp green grass outside the Capsule Corps. house. My aikan laughs and giggles along with him, tickling his fat baby legs and every once in a while, giving him a kiss on his plump cheeks. "Twunkie wunkies, you are beautiful aren't you? Yes you are! Daddy waddy thinks you have a funny name but , you don't think so do you? " my aikan says in that stupid childish talk. My son doesn't need to hear that blathering. He is far too smart for that. I intend to say something to her about it, but not now. They are happy, so happy.

But happiness is a feeling I cannot afford. An ill wind blows through the air, and the sun shines almost bitterly in a heavy blue sky that is weighed down by what I know is to come. Darkness, despair...all too soon. All happiness is to be shattered...but I am ready. I have trained, I have worked...and I am ready to fight for what I believe in, what I love.

I smile darkly when I sense Kakkarot's ki coming closely. He knows. He knows what is to come. He lands softly on the ground by the pool, his normally goofy smile not present. His eyes are narrowed in seriousness and his shoulders bunched in tense anticipation. I imagine, I look the same.

I almost want to laugh, laugh at the way things have turned out. Kakkarot and I fighting together to save this dirtball, this sad excuse for a planet. We meet together, him standing about two feet from me, a glint of understanding in his eyes. He gives a small smile that is mixed with deserved fear and anxiety, but also with hope. Then, as silently and swiftly as he came, he is gone, a mere speck against the outline of the troubled horizon. He has gone to tell the others, tell them what their human instincts cannot yet perceive.

Nine more days. They are coming.

* * *

An: I have decided to end this story here. Vegeta's soul is not fully healed, not fully to the point of true redemption, and I don't believe it will be until the moment he sacrifices himself in the Buu saga. But there is an obvious change of his perception of people and life, and I hope I made that clear. In the beginning of my story, I tried to make everything Vegeta thought a tumultuous, confusing crash of emotions that was overbearing and unclear. At the end, I hope I was able to make him seem, somehow lifted of most of that confusion, that crazy whirl wind of indecision and pain. My writing has grown so much since the beginning of this story, and I honestly think I too have a better perception of people and life. Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed and read my story, for you have given me the strength to continue when I thought I could not. Anyways, I'm going to end this now before I get too dramatic. lol. Thank you ,again, for everything and I hope to see you all again soon when I begin my next story. I don't really know what that is...but anywho, I love you all and for old times sake, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Sorry that was so long. lol. -melissa 


End file.
